


(Part Of) A Day In The Life Of A Former Imperial Security Droid And His Stupid Idiot Human

by Nununununu



Series: Just Another Mission (Gone Wrong) [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angry robots, BAMF K-2SO, Don't copy to another site, Explosions, Feelings, Injury, M/M, Mission Gone Wrong, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Rogue One, Rescue, Robot/Human Relationships, Treat, Wading into blaster fire in a fit of pique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: If Cassian survived this, K-2SO was going to take great pleasure in telling him ‘I told you so.’
Relationships: Cassian Andor/K-2SO
Series: Just Another Mission (Gone Wrong) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592398
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55
Collections: New Year's Sins Flash Exchange





	(Part Of) A Day In The Life Of A Former Imperial Security Droid And His Stupid Idiot Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [primeideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/gifts).



> An extra treat for Primeideal, based on the prompts for the sins Wrath (Missions of Righteous Vengeance, Well-intentioned extremist), Pride (Cool Guys Don't Look at Explosions) and a bit of implied Avarice (stealing as much time as possible with a short-lived partner). Fic stands alone and can be read independently of series.
> 
> TW for non-graphic violence and injury.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Update: edited in places.

If Cassian survived this, K-2SO was going to take great pleasure in telling him ‘I told you so.’

Irritated beyond measure, he cancelled a couple of predictions, dismissing them as a useless waste of time, and simply waded into the blaster fire suddenly erupting through the previously peaceful glade Cassian had _supposedly_ been meeting a contact in to make a quick exchange before numerous troopers popped out of the undergrowth.

“Stupid – idiot – human –” K-2SO found himself complaining, which was not one of his better insults, but he was too put out to come up with anything more creative. He bashed a trooper on the head with each word.

Someone tried to shoot him in the back. Even more miffed, K-2SO threw someone else at the shooter, grabbed a third trooper by the ankle, snatched their blaster off them and crushed it in one hand until it sizzled and whined in readiness to explode.

That done, he threw it over his shoulder, ignored the resultant boom, used the trooper in his other hand as a makeshift weapon in clearing his route forwards, and then strode over to pluck Cassian out of his hiding place behind a series of rocks before the Stupid Idiot Human could get more than a splutter out of his mouth.

“ _Kay!_ ” The Stupid Idiot Human had the temerity to sound appalled. Someone _did_ shoot K-2SO then, running up like a moron to do so at close range, proving they had no ability to rationalise nor aim, given the blaster bolt glanced off the Imperial crest on his shoulder.

“How rude,” K-2SO swung around to loom over the Even Stupider Human, slightly modified when the trooper quailed.

“ _Kay_ –” Cassian repeated, white-faced with a possible head injury and cradling what looked with sixty-nine percent probability like a knife wound and a bad sprain rather than a broken arm to his chest, raising his own blaster in his non-dominant hand determinedly nonetheless as the trooper attempted to rally and a flurry of blaster bolts rained down on them from the direction said trooper’s friends.

“Shut up,” K-2SO informed his particular human, slung Cassian up over one shoulder – more carefully than he deserved after getting himself injured – and reached a long arm out to bat away the nearest idiot trooper, before belatedly engaging his old security protocols to dispose of the rest.

The resultant fight would have been fairly enjoyable, given K-2SO ended up with an interesting variety of weaponry to work with alongside a seemingly ever increasing number of similarly increasingly moronic targets, but concern for the now unconscious Original Moron over his shoulder soured this, and had K-2SO shortly scouting out and then making a prompt escape.

“Kay?” Cassian stirred as K-2SO strode up the walkway into their ship, bashing the control to close the ramp on the blaster fire that followed them, and stashed him without speaking into his seat in the tiny compartment that served as the single room they used for everything that wasn’t piloting, strapping him in and smacking a painkiller into his hand for the Stupid Idiot Human to do with what he would.

Which, in Cassian’s case, would probably be to pretend to swallow it.

Even _more_ irritated, K-2S0 produced an electronic snort in response to the faint apologetic lines visible for once in his friend’s face, creased alongside minor indicators of stress and pain, and stalked off to remove their ship off-planet and into another system, preferably where no one, for once, was shooting at them.

“Did you at least check if any of our contact’s companions were alive?” Cassian had the nerve to question later, when he appeared in the entranceway to the cockpit, where K-2SO was busy informing General Draven that, no, it was not possible for either of them to report yet, that Cassian’s vexing death wish had led him into being Very Injured in a way K-2SO was perfectly capable of dealing with, and they would not be making an appearance back at base until the Stupid Idiot Human was back to at least pretending he gave a damn about his own welfare.

Not that Cassian ever much gave a damn about that. Although he could generally be relied upon to pretend to give a damn about K-2SO’s.

This was perhaps unfair. K-2SO had a whole file containing evidence collected over the years of their acquaintance that indicated Cassian genuinely _did_ care about him, but he wasn’t going to let himself be mollified by thinking about that now.

“Your feeble-minded contact failed to notice the presence of multiple storm troopers in their near vicinity,” K-2SO didn’t bother to modify the way his vocabulator produced what humans would call its frostiest tone, knowing his stiffer than usual body language also betrayed his acerbic mood, “There was a likelihood of seventy-three percent of them having betrayed you. As such I saw no reason to bother ascertaining whether or not the rest had perished.”

In truth, he had been so focused on retrieving Cassian, he had barely spared a stray process to note that the group were all dead.

Leaning his uninjured side against the wall, Cassian huffed a little, making eye contact for a brief moment before looking away.

“I miscalculated in more ways than one,” he said quietly, in that even tone of his that covered all sorts of things.

K-2SO shrugged bitterly, although much of the terrible fear that had been overwhelming his processors and manifesting as anger was finally easing away, “Obviously and predominantly in not allowing me to accompany you.”

“When has my _allowing_ you ever achieved anything?” was Cassian’s retort and to the droid’s relief the set of his shoulders relaxed by point eight of a degree.

“Indeed,” K-2SO primly agreed. Swivelling around to face his friend while simultaneously accessing the relevant medical files, he held a hand out towards the lamentably inadequate bandages the human had seen fit to wrap around his injured arm. “Now let me do a better job with that than you have.”

“You do a better job than me at most things,” Still avoiding looking at him, Cassian said lowly. He stepped forwards into K-2SO’s reach nonetheless.

So he was in one of those moods, it seemed.

“One of us has to take care of you,” K-2SO therefore produced an electronic sniff, although he went so far as to card his long fingers through the fine strands of Cassian’s hair near his temple, pleased when his human leaned into the touch by fifteen degrees, a tiny but genuine smile twitching at one corner of his lips.

“I’m sure it was a very impressive rescue,” he said eventually, when K-2SO had performed a vastly improved job of addressing the injury, careful not to cause any further harm. As his hands weren’t created for such tasks, it took devoting a larger amount of processing power to succeed than it would have done for any non-Imperial droid, medical or not, but the result of seeing those indications of stress and pain fade from around Cassian’s eyes was worth it.

“It shouldn’t have been necessary,” K-2SO retorted, although he seemed to be running extraneous subroutines for some reason, all taken up with the fact that Cassian hadn’t stepped away.

Was inclining closer towards him, in fact.

“Did I overhear you kidnapping me from the Rebellion?” Amazingly Cassian sounded only marginally disapproving. This could have been because he predominantly sounded exhausted, but his fingers were tracing over the black mark the blaster bolt had left on K-2SO’s upper arm, something the droid was highly aware of despite being unable to feel it.

“My calculations of the likelihood of you insisting I fly us to base immediately despite my efforts to enforce rest and recovery might be incorrect,” K-2SO was not entirely certain he was pleased by this realisation. Although he _was_ pleased by it, contrarily, nonetheless.

“I wouldn’t mind spending some time with you,” Cassian apparently found it necessary to stare hard into the middle distance as he said this, but for all the characteristic neutrality of his tone, his fingers had found themselves a gap between K-2SO’s plating and that tiny smile was playing about his lips again, so there was that.

“As you should,” K-2SO informed him, delighted, even as he began to run a whole new set of calculations, and raised his own hand to cover his friend’s.


End file.
